Fallen
by One Who Rides On The Wind
Summary: Slightly AU ItaKaka or KakaIta ItachixKakashi One who fell, the other about to fall. Falling into… their own shadow. implied ‘yaoi’, shounenai, and a darkish theme?.


Title: Fallen

Summary: Slightly AU (ItaKaka or KakaIta) One who fell, the other about to fall. Falling into… their own shadow. (implied 'yaoi', shounen-ai, and a darkish theme?).

Author: One Who Rides On The Wind

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters.

Claimer: I own my poem/lyric thing.

Rating: T… or maybe M?

Genre: Angst/Romance

Author notes: This is my favourite shounen-ai/yaoi pairing, even if the chances of them to get together is less than one; almost zero percent. Almost completely different to what I usually write, probably because I've been very depressed lately. No beta, so point out mistakes and criticise if you will.

-

* * *

He knew he had fallen through. Fallen through his old life, the life of purity and happiness. Since that one chapter of his life, he was not Uchiha Itachi. He was… a shadow of his former self.

-

_Falling through your own death_

_It's fate worse than the end_

_Your soul disappears_

_But your shadow lingers on_

-

Grasping him, hanging on, not wanting to let go… it was all the same to Uchiha Itachi. He didn't want to free the other ninja curled up in a corner, who was refusing to speak to him, though he didn't know why.

-

_Your soul is greedy_

_Searching for more_

_You see another like you_

_Also about to fall_

-

He glanced at his prey. The former ANBU's eyes were unfocused and blank, he clearly was trying to ignore the situation he was in. But Itachi obviously knew the Jounin knew that it was bleak.

-

_He is like you but still different_

_He also knows it's hopeless_

_But still he persists_

_And tries hard to break away_

-

Itachi pulled the other shinobi's face towards him so that they were making close eye contact. Kakashi didn't struggle and his one black eye, (the other closed) slowly gazed back into his captor's two Sharingan eyes.

-

_Look into his eyes_

_But it doesn't make a difference_

_Your soul is still searching_

_Searching for an answer_

-

Desperately trying to refuse his advances, Kakashi pushed away, hoping the Sharingan Akatsuki member would understand. Alas, the Uchiha ignored him, lifted the Konoha headband off and pulled down the mask the copy ninja always wore.

-

_You want to know something_

_Are you the polar opposite of him?_

_Or are you two the same?_

_It is even unheard of to you_

_-_

He looked at the face, in front of him and took in all the features. Skin, ever so slightly tanned, silvery grey hair falling into his two mismatched eyes; one dark onyx, and one that contained the Sharingan which his uncle used to have with a large scar crossing over it. A small curved mouth. But what caught his attention most was the emotion in his eyes. Cold determination, and anger but within the anger was trapped sadness, like no other the Uchiha had ever seen before. It… it was the same…

-

_You see someone so unlike yourself_

_And think 'this person can't be similar to me'_

_Obviously you know the truth_

_Inside, you are just like him_

_-_

Their eyes met and both felt an instant affinity with the other. Kakashi shivered, and not only of the cold. Itachi flushed for a second before regaining his normal cold composure.

-

_That one will soon bring out you true self_

_But what can you do about it?_

_There isn't anything you can do to stop it_

_And you know it_

_-_

The more he looked at the other man, the more the Uchiha wanted him. But he knew it most likely wasn't possible. He didn't show any sign of interest in him anyway. But it didn't really make much of a difference…

-

_The mind works a wonder_

_But the heart is wise knowing all_

_You've also fallen through something else_

_Something almost unknown to you_

-

Finally he made a decision. Itachi felt like questioning his own actions, nevertheless pulled the face towards him for a gentle kiss. Kakashi froze momentarily, but slowly and very lightly responded, not sure what the younger assassin had wanted.

-

_Love, only love can make you feel like this_

_It creates happiness, joy and other things_

_Even if you don't know what you're doing_

_Love will find and show you the way_

_-_

The kiss had deepened, and Itachi wrapped his arms around the legendary copy nin as his hands delicately roamed around the body against him. It lasted for quite a while, so when they at last let go, both gazed longingly into each other's eyes and relaxed. Kakashi's head on young assassin's shoulder, and Itachi's left hand around the older nin's waist.

-

_Love is endless- a never ending circle_

_Over every one person you have cared about_

_Very deeply you know you love them too_

_Everyone- especially that one very particular person to you_

_-_

No words were spoken, none were needed. The two shinobi rested like that for what felt like forever, but it didn't matter. As long as the two of them were together nothing would, except for each other.

_-Fin-_

* * *

--

Author notes: After I finished this fic, I re-read it and found something kinda funny. A free request of a one shot fic to the first person who finds what the hell I'm going on about. A hint: Look in the summary for a clue. I'll send the person who finds the answer an email containing the limits and what pairings I will and won't do. Review, anyone?


End file.
